Kiss Cam
by Annormal
Summary: Podczas przerw operator kamery nudził się niemożebnie, więc organizatorzy czasem w ten właśnie sposób umilali kibicom oczekiwanie na wznowienie rozgrywki. Pokazywali losowo wybraną dwójkę ludzi na trybunach, a ci szczęśliwcy musieli się pocałować, ku uciesze tłumu. Durna tradycja stadionowa, która nie miała racji bytu, jeśli chcecie znać zdanie Uchihy.


_Tekst napisany specjalnie dla** fefci** - ona była moją muzą podczas pisania tego i właśnie dla niej popełniłam poniższą miniaturę. Jeśli chodzi o inspirację to chyba fifty/fifty - nieogarnięte rozmowy na SB i internety jako takie. Również** fefa** mi to zbeciła, za co jestem bardzobardzobardzo wdzięczna. Lof ;*_

_(JEST TUTAJ NAWET AKCENT Z BIEŻĄCYCH ROZDZIAŁÓW MANGI, ALE BEZ SPOILERÓW, WIĘC SPOKO XD)_

_**Tytuł:** Kiss Cam_  
_**Długość:** Niecałe 2k słów_  
_**Pairing:** SasuNaru/NaruSasu, interpretować dowolnie_  
_**Gatunek:** Humor, romans, obyczaj, cokolwiek_  
_**Ostrzeżenia:** Chyba się napatoczyły jakieś wulgaryzmy no i sam fakt, że ja to pisałam, o tym też się powinno ostrzegać, no i GRAMMAR NAZI_

* * *

**Kiss Cam**

Grupowe wyjścia mają to do siebie, że często nie wypalają. Wiele osób za wszelką cenę próbuje wtedy znaleźć jakąś wymówkę albo w ostatniej chwili stwierdzają, że wolą jednak wypić piwo w domowym zaciszu. Ewentualnie dogadują się wcześniej między sobą i próbują w ten sposób wypchnąć na randkę jakąś nieśmiałą parę. Tym razem było podobnie i Sasuke właśnie pluł sobie w brodę, że nie został jednak w mieszkaniu.

Umówili się ze znajomymi z roku, że zamiast uczyć się do sesji wybiorą się na mecz siatkówki. Uchiha może i nie nazwałby siebie zagorzałym fanem tego sportu, ale kiedyś często grywał — ba, w liceum był nawet w szkolnej drużynie — i lubił czasami poobserwować tę grę. Ot, zwykły sentyment. Kiedy kumple podeszli do niego na przerwie między zajęciami i zaproponowali wspólny wypad na nadchodzące spotkanie, nie zwietrzył podstępu. Tak się złożyło, że w ich mieście rozgrywały się właśnie półfinały krajowej ligi, a im udało się nabyć osiem biletów po okazyjnej cenie — grzechem byłoby nie pójść, zwłaszcza, że tego wieczoru grała jego ulubiona drużyna — Akatsuki.

Gdy jednak przyszło co do czego, okazało się, że Neji woli uczyć się do egzaminu ze statystyki stosowanej, aby mieć pewność, że nie będzie musiał zbroić się na kampanię wrześniową, a Kiba oznajmił, że musi pojechać na weekend do rodziców w związku z jakimiś Bardzo Ważnymi Sprawami Rodzinnymi. Ino i TenTen telefonicznie poinformowały go, że obie cierpią na jakąś bardzo rzadką, tropikalną chorobę, więc postanowiły spędzić kilka dni w łóżkach i dogorywać. Ta dolegliwość naprawdę musiała być bardzo niespotykana, bo Sasuke widział je tego samego dnia, gdy z zapamiętaniem oddawały się terapii zakupowej — swoją drogą, ciekawy sposób leczenia. Shikamaru z kolei zaczepił go kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem meczu przy wyjściu z akademika i mruknął coś o pogrzebie dziadka, po czym udał się prosto na przystanek autobusowy. Uchiha może i by mu uwierzył, bo wypadł chyba najbardziej autentycznie z całej piątki, gdyby nie fakt, że coś go kiedyś podkusiło do założenia specjalnego notesiku — gdy kolega zniknął za zakrętem wyjął go i zaczął kartkować, aż dotarł do strony opisanej lakonicznie „Nara" i postawił piąty krzyżyk w rubryce „pogrzeb dziadka".

I właśnie dlatego skończył tak, a nie inaczej — siedząc w dusznej hali, na twardym, plastikowym krześle, mając obok siebie Sakurę Haruno. Dziękował wszystkim istniejącym bóstwom, że przynajmniej jego współlokator — Naruto Uzumaki — pozostał mu wierny i nie opuścił go w potrzebie. Nie potrafił jednoznacznie określić swoich uczuć względem tego wiecznie rozwrzeszczanego chłopaka, chociaż ostatnio wahał się nieustannie pomiędzy chęcią mordu i… czymś. Teraz jednak miał ochotę całować go po rękach, bo gdyby nie on, to zostałby sam z tą wścibską dziewuchą. Byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby ta kretynka nie wcisnęła się pomiędzy nich i nie kleiła do niego, ale no cóż, nie można przecież mieć wszystkiego.

Trwała teraz przerwa po pierwszym secie i jako, że gra została przerwana, to wymówka, że chce w spokoju oglądać mecz, przestała działać. Sakura siedziała praktycznie bokiem, odwrócona plecami do Naruto i uczepiła się ramienia Sasuke, który tylko dzięki żelaznej sile woli nie pogruchotał jej jeszcze kości.

— Sasuke, tak się cieszę, że mogę razem z tobą oglądać ten mecz — szczebiotała dziewczyna, nic sobie nie robiąc z braku jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony Uchihy oraz zupełnie ignorując siedzącego po jej lewej stronie Uzumakiego. — Że też nigdy wcześniej razem nie wychodziliśmy…

Brunet nic sobie nie robił z jej zaczepek i ponad ramieniem młodej kobiety wpatrywał się w Naruto. Blondyn siedział wygodnie rozparty na swoim krześle, z ramionami założonymi na piersi i wyglądał na zamyślonego, co było dla niego dość niecodzienne. Najwyraźniej również żałował, że tutaj przyszedł i nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją. Na jego lekko opalonej twarzy malowało się coś, co niepokojąco przypominało poczucie odrzucenia i żal, ale Sasuke wolał chwilowo tego nie roztrząsać.

Uzumaki jakiś czas temu stał się markotny i jakby cichszy — Uchiha nie miał pojęcia co było tego powodem, ale wiedział, że czeka ich poważna rozmowa. Chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, zaczynało mu brakować wysłuchiwania śmiechu i wrzasków przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i w ogóle relacji jaką udało im się zbudować w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Chciał pomóc przyjacielowi, jeśli ten borykał się z jakimiś problemami, a poza tym… Już od dłuższego czasu sam nosił się z zamiarem porozmawiania z Naruto. Nie zrobił tego do tej pory, bo obawiał się, że współlokator ucieknie z krzykiem i całkowicie zniknie z jego życia, ale nie pozwoli aby taki stan marazmu i odrętwienia trwał choćby chwilę dłużej.

— A może pójdziemy coś zjeść po meczu, Sasuke? Tylko ty i ja, co ty na to? — szczebiotała mu do ucha Sakura.

— Kurwa — sapnął ni stąd ni zowąd Naruto, zwracając na siebie uwagę towarzyszy. Wyraźnie pobladł i zacisnął ręce w pięści tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy ich właściciel wpatrywał się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt po drugiej stronie stadionu. Zaintrygowany Uchiha powiódł za nim spojrzeniem, aby zobaczyć co tak wytrąciło blondyna z równowagi.

— Ja pierdolę — mruknął, gdy wreszcie zrozumiał co wywołało taką reakcję u przyjaciela.

Po drugiej stronie stadionu zawieszony był duży telebim, na którym podczas trwania meczu wyświetlano zbliżenia niektórych momentów rozgrywki. Teraz jednak na ekranie pojawiła się obwódka z — a niech to — różowych serduszek i komponujący się z nią napis „Kiss Cam". Durna tradycja stadionowa, która nie miała racji bytu, jeśli chcecie znać zdanie Uchihy. Podczas przerw operator kamery nudził się niemożebnie, więc organizatorzy czasem w ten właśnie sposób umilali kibicom oczekiwanie na wznowienie rozgrywki. Pokazywali losowo wybraną dwójkę ludzi na trybunach, a ci szczęśliwcy musieli się pocałować, ku uciesze tłumu.

Na środku wyświetlacza byli Sasuke i Sakura.

Kiedy Haruno podążyła spojrzeniem za kolegami i również to dostrzegła, zaczęła piszczeć wniebogłosy, a jej twarz dopasowała się kolorystycznie do włosów. Uchiha odsunął się od niej gwałtownie i rozmasował dłonią obolałe od nadmiaru decybeli ucho, po czym krytycznie przyjrzał się rozentuzjazmowanej dziewczynie. Nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić — ludzie wokół nich dość szybko połapali się w sytuacji i chwilę później zaczęli gwizdać i wskazywać ich palcami. Sasuke nienawidził tego debilnego zwyczaju.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i potrząsnęła ramieniem chłopaka, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Zdążyła się już nawet pochylić w stronę Uchihy i zastygła w oczekiwaniu na wymarzony pocałunek.

Sasuke podjął decyzję w trybie ekspresowym.

Gwałtownym ruchem dłoni usadził Haruno prosto, w taki sposób, że aż krzyknęła, gdy uderzyła plecami o oparcie krzesła, zaskoczona zachowaniem kolegi. Następnie pochylił się w jej stronę, prawie kładąc się na kolanach dziewczyny i wyciągnął rękę, aby złapać zszokowanego Naruto za kark i przyciągnąć chłopaka do siebie. Ostatnim co zobaczył zanim zamknął oczy, było niedowierzanie malujące się w błękitnych tęczówkach.

Wrażenie, gdy ich wargi się zetknęły, było elektryzujące. Uchiha z niemałym zaskoczeniem odkrył, że nie dość, że nie napotkał oporu, to jeszcze Uzumaki z entuzjazmem oddaje jego pocałunki, a po chwili poczuł, jak silna dłoń zaciska się na jego włosach. W niemym zaproszeniu uchylił usta i wysunął język, by delikatnie polizać wargi Naruto, które — chociaż początkowo były suche i spierzchnięte — stawały się coraz bardziej wilgotne i chętne. Chwilę później ich języki splatały się w namiętnym tańcu, rozpaczliwie walcząc o dominację i Sasuke czuł, że jest o krok od utraty kontroli nad sobą. Delikatnie przygryzł usta przyjaciela, po czym oderwał się od niego i wyprostował, jednak wciąż wpatrywał się w jego oczy.

Obaj dyszeli ciężko, a na ich twarzach wykwitły zdradliwe rumieńce. O tak, teraz to już zdecydowanie muszą porozmawiać. Sasuke zerwał się na równe nogi i złapał Naruto za rękę po czym szarpnął nim agresywnie, zmuszając go do zrobienia tego samego.

— Młocie, rusz się. Musimy coś sobie wyjaśnić — oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym siłą wywlókł nieco rozkojarzonego Uzumakiego z ich rzędu. Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze zieloną na twarzy Sakurę, która wyglądała jakby miała za chwilę zwymiotować i nie wierzyła w to, co się właśnie stało, a także czarny ekran telebimu. Najwyraźniej organizatorzy mieli już dość tego typu zabaw. Wybornie.

Kiedy przeciskali się do najbliższego wyjścia, niektórzy ludzie machali do nich z szerokimi uśmiechami przyklejonymi do twarzy, a inni na ich widok krzywili się z odrazą, jednak Sasuke miał ich wszystkich w głębokim poważaniu. Chwilę później wepchnął wciąż zaskoczonego Uzumakiego do jednej z kabin w męskiej ubikacji i przyparł chłopaka całym ciałem do drzwi, więżąc go pomiędzy swoimi ramionami. Po głębszym przemyśleniu odrzucił pomysł natychmiastowej rozmowy, a przynajmniej postanowił odroczyć ją w czasie, na rzecz ciekawszych aktywności. Schylił się i polizał odsłoniętą szyję Naruto, jednak ten położył rękę na jego piersi i odepchnął go delikatnie.

— Sasuke, ja… — zaczął niepewnie, cały czerwony na twarzy chłopak. — Daj mi pomyśleć! — krzyknął, gdy poczuł na swojej skórze rozgrzany język przyjaciela.

— O czym niby chcesz myśleć? — mruknął niezadowolony Uchiha, jednak usłuchał milczących próśb towarzysza i wyprostował się. Nie odsunął się jednak, a jedynie spojrzał mu w oczy z niemym wyzwaniem. — Jak dla mnie sytuacja jest dość jasna. Chcę cię tu i teraz.

— Sasukeh… — To co wydostało się z ust Naruto brzmiało bardziej jak jęk, niż jak cokolwiek innego.

— Gdybyś nie chciał tego samego co ja, nie całowałbyś mnie w taki sposób — zauważył inteligentnie Uchiha. Blondyn nic na to nie odpowiedział, a jedynie poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę. Zrobił to w tak zmysłowy sposób, że Sasuke chciał jakiś order upamiętniający jego silną wolę, bo nie rzucił się na niego w tym momencie. Cierpliwie czekał, wpatrując się w oblicze Uzumakiego.

Nie afiszował się z tym za bardzo, ale gdzieś pomiędzy kłótniami o nadmierne zużycie prądu i awanturami o okruszki jedzenia na kanapie, zakochał się w swoim współlokatorze. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć albo logicznie wyjaśnić, ale też nie zamierzał z tym walczyć. Już nie.

Chwilę później poczuł, jak Naruto delikatnie gładzi jego usta opuszkami palców. Blondyn jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w jego wargi i — najwyraźniej nieświadomie — oblizał przy tym swoje własne. Sasuke przymknął powieki i westchnął ciężko, owiewając twarz towarzysza ciepłym oddechem.

— I jak, młocie, przemyślałeś już to sobie? Kończy mi się cierpliwość — mruknął niskim głosem, tuż przy uchu przyjaciela.

— Co? — Uzumaki brzmiał na rozkojarzonego, jakby ledwo rozumiał co się do niego mówi.

— Ponoć miałeś myśleć. — Ton Uchihy jednoznacznie wskazywał, że ten śmie wątpić w ideę myślącego Naruto.

— Ach… — westchnął blondyn, po czym odrzucił głowę do tyłu, uderzając nią w drzwi. — Bo wiesz, ja zapomniałem skończyć o tym myśleć — wyznał cichym głosem z rozbrajającą szczerością.

— Czyżbym aż tak cię rozpraszał samą swoją obecnością? — zapytał złośliwie Uchiha, jednak w duchu uśmiechnął się szeroko. Najwyraźniej wracał do niego Naruto sprzed tych cichych i ponurych dni. _Jego_ Naruto. Chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę, ale nie zaprzeczył. — To w takim razie pomogę ci w tym myśleniu — wyszeptał Sasuke i wpił się w jego wargi, ponownie przyciskając go do chłodnych drzwi. Kolano wsunął pomiędzy nogi towarzysza i naparł na jego krocze, ocierając się o niego zachęcająco.

~oOo~

Po tym pamiętnym meczu, którego wyniku po dziś dzień nie poznali, ustalili dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, obiecali sobie, że już nigdy nie będą się zgadzali na żadne grupowe wyjścia. I po drugie — ilekroć Naruto miał problemy z myśleniem, zawsze przychodził z tym do Sasuke, a ten… pomagał mu ze wszystkich sił.


End file.
